An Ugly Curse
by malfoyzgurl54
Summary: At seven years old, Hermione has a curse put upon her. Now she's 17.Will she ever see herself, as anything, but ugly, as the curse makes her seem? [oneshot]


An Ugly Curse

Hermione Granger was seven years old. She looked in the mirrior, and thought to herself, _why am I so ugly?_ The day before, she had looked in the same mirrior, and thought, _I'm one of the lucky girls, because I'm pretty._

But Hermione had a curse put upon her. It was so she had horribly low self esteem. She thought she was very ugly. She believed she would never be able to get any guy. She thought when people saw her, they laughed at her looks. She thought she was so unlucky, because she was the ugliest girl alive. Of course, that's only what she thought.

Now, ten years later, Hermione is seventeen. She has a great life. She's the smartest in her year-in fact probably her whole generation-at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she has the best friends she could ever ask for: The famous Harry Potter, whose destiny is the greatest, Ginny Weasley, who belongs with Harry, and Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, whom Hermione had a secret crush on. _It's just too bad I'm the ugliest girl ever_, she thought to herself, as she thought about her school life so far.

She remembered her first year. That's when her crush on Ron started. She met him on the train to school, and she was so excited, she blew it, and he ended up hating her. But then, she got him and Harry out of trouble, they both became her friends. But she knew that's all they would ever be. She believed herself to be too ugly, and not good enough.

She remembered her second year. That year, Ginny came to Hogwarts. Hermione liked Ron even more; he was cute and so brave. He and Harry went down to the chamber of secrets. Hermione had been petrified, by the basalisk, but not before she left a clue for Harry, which helped him defeat it. Hermione still believed she was too ugly to be anything more then good friends with Ron, though.

She remembered her third year. Her liking for Ron grew. She was pretty sad when he hurt his leg, and he wasn't with her and Harry as they went back in time to save the hippogriff, Buckbeak, and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. She seemed to be getting closer to Ron, though, but obviously just as friends. She was too ugly, and not good enough.

She remembered her fourth year. She grew apart from Ron, because of Viktor Krum. Ron believed Viktor was with her, to get to Harry. Hermione hoped that Viktor really liked her, but he addmitted he was just with her, so other girls would leave him alone. She understood, and they actually remained friends. She was just way too ugly, and she would never be good enough, for anyone.

She remembered her fifth year. She spent a lot of time with Ron that summer, but she knew there was no way he could be more than a friend. That year, at Hogwarts, they had D.A meetings (her idea of course), which were fun, and helpful. At the end of that year, they went to the Ministry of Magic, to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters, which was when Harry's godfather died. Hermione got knocked out, and Ron went loopy: no connection there. And of course she knew she was too ugly, and not good enough.

She remembered her sixth year. Last year. She was in love with Ron. She knew it. Ron, however, took her heart and smashed it, while she watched, as he got together with Lavender Brown. It was repulsing to see them together. But soon, Ron broke it off with her. Hermione was happy, but would have been happier if she thought she had even the slightest chance with him. But she still believed herself to be too ugly, and not good enough, especially for Ron Weasley.

Hermione looked in the mirrior. She had a no-good-insignificant life. She was in the common room, and it was the middle of the night. No on else was in the room. The only thing Hermione noticed was the mirrior. The mirrior she spent so much time in front of and hating.

She suddenly heard footsteps. She looked up to see the one she secretly loved coming down the stairs. She smiled at him, and hoped she didn't wake him up. But then she realized she wasn't making any noise. _How stupid_, she thought. _Well, love can make you hink funny things. Love is blind._

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Ron asked her, after sitting next to her, on the couch, in front of the mirrior. "It's the middle of the night."

"I just couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you, Ron."

"No, I couldn't sleep either."

"Why?"

"I was trying to get the courage to do something, I've been to stupid not to do sooner."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pouting, as she looked at her ugly reflection.

Just then, Ron leaned over, and kissed her. It was softer, and had more passion than she could ever imagine. "That," said Ron, when they separated, after what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few moments. As she pinched herself, to make sure this was real, he said, "I've been wanting to do that for seven years now."

"And I've been wanting you to do that for seven years." They both smiled.

Hermione happened to look in the mirrior . In it, she saw Ron with a beautiful girl. When she saw herself as beautiful, at first, she was shocked. But then she heard the words. So clear, it seemed they were being whispered right into her ear.

_'And so the curse is broken'_

Hermione realized all she needed to break the curse was a true kiss. A real kiss. Like in fairy tales. She thought of Snow White. If only she was as as beautiful as her. Then she looked in the mirrior and realized she was.

Hermione thought to herself, 'mirrior, mirrior, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?' and she imagined the mirrior talking back, 'you are, Hermione.'

A/N: Well herez my oneshot. I really hope you guyz like it. Please review!!!!!!!!! If you do, I'll read one of yourz and review it!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizable.


End file.
